darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Uridium
Uridium is the most valuable of the three currency resources, with the lesser valuable being Credits. Uridium can be earned in any of the following ways: *Destroying Alien ships. *Collecting it at random from Bonus Boxes. *Purchasing it directly by Payment. *Receiving it as a reward from Quests. *Completing a Galaxy Gate. *Special Events. *Receiving it as daily login bonus Uses for Uridium Uridium is the most used currency in DarkOrbit due to many things and features using them, one of them being Shop. A recent addition that uses Uridium is Item Upgrading, which enables players to upgrade laser cannons, drones, and even the rocket launchers. But this does not come cheap, upgrading elite items costs Uridium to upgrade which increases every time an item is leveled up, maxing of at level 16. The Tech Center is another feature which requires Uridium to build Tech Items instantly or with 100% uridium for advantages in fights. But the most recent additions are the New ships which all three of them cost Uridium to purchase, although they are worth their price due to them having special abilities which give a major advantage in fights. Most players resort to Trade when they want Uridium-based elite items. This is one of the best methods of earning these items without having to spend real money. You can find more information about Bidding and Trade Price Corner on their respective pages. Uridium items There are many items and features that require Uridium, here is a list containing purchasable uridium items: Weapons *LF-3: 10,000 Uridium *HST-2: 15,000 Uridium Ships The majority of the ships found in the Shop cost Uridium to purchase: * Leonov: 15,000 Uridium *Vengeance: 30,000 Uridium *Goliath: 80,000 Uridium *Spearhead: 45,000 *Aegis: 80,000 Uridium *Citadel: 80,000 Uridium *Tartarus: 200,000 Uridium *Pusat: 250,000 Uridium *Solace: 250,000 Uridium *Spectrum: 250,000 Uridium *Diminisher: 250,000 Uridium *Sentinel: 250,000 Uridium *Venom: 250,000 Uridium Designs (cosmetic & bonus) Designs give your ship a brand new look, some of which give bonuses, those are: *Vengeance Adept: 100,000 Uridium *Vengeance Corsair: 100,000 Uridium *Vengeance Revenge: 100,000 Uridium *Vengeance Avenger: 100,000 Uridium *Goliath Jade, Amber, Sapphire: 40,000 Uridium *Goliath Crimson: 40,000 Uridium *Goliath Enforcer: 100,000 Uridium *Goliath Bastion: 100,000 Uridium *Goliath Veteran: 100,000 Uridium *Goliath Exalted: 100,000 Uridium Skill Design The skill design is a special design that has activated abilities on cooldowns: *Vengeance Lightning: 250,000 Uridium Generators *G3N-7900: 2,000 Uridium *SG3N-B02: 10,000 Uridium Ammunition *SAB-50: 1 Uridium *RSB-75: 5 Uridium *MCB-50: 1 Uridium *MCB-25: 0.5 Uridium *CBO-100: 5 Uridium *RB-214: 5 Uridium Drones *Iris: 1st Drone: 15.000 uri, 2nd: 24.000, 3rd: 42.000, 4th: 60.000, 5th: 84.000 6th: 96.000, 7th: 126.000, 8th: 200.000 (Total:647.000 uri) (max. 8 iris). *Following two drones can be bought via Skylab - Tech center or by chance in certain booty boxes *Apis: attained by Skylab->Tech center(1.100.000 uri to instant buy; this value is lower when more blueprints have been found) *Zeus: attained by Skylab->Tech center(1.500.000 uri to instant buy; this value is lower when more blueprints have been found) Extras There is an extensive list of extras which can be viewed on it's own page. Repair Bots *REP-3: 5,000 Uridium *REP-4: 15,000 Uridium Tips *Buy the Aegis instead of a Skill Design first, it has more abilities and they all cool down faster *Buy the first 1-2 Iris then bid on the rest of your Iris, Or bid on all of your Iris. *Bid on all speed generators. *Find the pieces to build the Apis and Zeus, don't buy them right away. *Buying RSB-75, CBO-100 is a waste if you're weak. Don't bother to have those lasers. *Bid on all of the Vengeance and Goliath Designs (located at the bottom of the trade) *Bid on Leonov, Vengeance, and Goliath, don't buy any with Uridium. *If you focus on boxing, get the Uridium Pilot Points and a Bonus Box doubler. *Skip to buying LF-3s if you can, although they are worth more than LF-2s. *Collect Palladium on the pirate maps for Galaxy Gate spins so you don't spend Uridium building gates or just getting ammo from the Galaxy Gate Generator. **Use only Galaxy Gate Spins for the Galaxy Gate Generator. *Get a cloak from Trade rater than using Uridium, then collect boxes on your company maps. You're sure to find some Uridium in there. Category:Currency Category:Credits Category:Uridium